Improvements in fabrication technology have resulted in dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) with increased density, faster performance, and higher operating frequencies. Because overall memory bandwidth requirements are rising and the number of DRAMs in a system is falling, the ability to quickly transport data to and from each DRAM has become increasingly important.